The sweet spider chapter 1 the bite
by Comicop
Summary: A fun crossover where the bittersweet candy bowl cast was in some super heroe thing...because way not


What would happen if Lucy gets bitten by the same spider that gave the famous Marvel comic Spiderman his powers...see what's happens

Rated M for mature

[ 10:45 pm in school busy]

today a group of school kids are having a Field trip at a new lab that the in tire town have hard and this kids are the lucky few who going to see it. In this group was a white cat girl with a pink bow around her neck name Lucy who was starting out the window.

"so Lucy how you doing?" a voice that Lucy knows very well. it was Paulo and sit next to her.

Lucy and Paulo hade Been friends for such a long time and nearly become more than friends at one is a Orange and brown like cat with hair that can caver his eyes.

Lucy smiled at him and respond with" I'm fine just thinking that's all...and wondering what's this lab everybody is so worked up about"

just than another one off Lucy friends pop up behind her. It was Daisy she is a yellow cat with pearls around her neck " it's one of the most biggest Science facility in history they make millions every week"

Paulo eyes got big from from what Daisy just said with surprise and shock " WOW! Thous guys must be like...making weapons or something"

Just than Mike pops up too Lucy turn her hade so she won't make eye contact with him. Mike where a blue scarf and he is a Grey cat "yeah but I also hard they do Scientific experiments on people or something like"

" hey maybe they can help you stop being such a wuss all the time" Paulo said with a mocking tone of voice.

Mike look at him with anger wall all this is happening Lucy was looking out the window with a sad look on har see a couple weeks ago she just told him she love him knowing full well he was dating a girl name Sandy who was a model and traveled around the world most of the time. But the worst part for Lucy was Mike haven't talked to her or even notice her at times making her feel like shit.

The teacher spoke up " ok everyone settle down now because we are hare" with that every one look out the window to see a giant building " every one welcome to OSCORP INDUSTRIES" gasp with amazed the bus stop at the front entrance of the building and the group

* * *

got out and enter the building. When they ware greeted by small kid with a lab coat and black shirt and shorts. He was white wolf with black stripes.

the teacher walk up to them saying " ummm hello there do you know ware your parents are...is one of tham a A scientist who will show us around today?"

The kid just laughed" ha ha ohhhh this is just to good ha ha no no no I am the scientist who will show you around today" he poke his chest with his thumb " I AM DR MATTHEW TYCOH SCIENTIST AND ENGINEER AND MAKER OF THE MOS BADASS THIGHS EVER!" he screamed with joy and determination

Everyone look at him a minute that they all just laughed even the teacher I started laughing they would've continued laughing until another scientist popped up talking to Matthew " um excuse me Matthew we have a problem with the animal testing room do you still want the school children to go there?"

Matthew nods his Head and the other scientist walk off everyone just look at Matthew with shock that someone this young was a scientist he just smacked and said " fallow me please"

wall walking to the animal testing room Lucy spoke up " so Matthew how old are you anyway"

" hmmm Oh I'm 12 years old and please call me matt" matt side with a smile.

Lucy smiled at him as wall but she hard a voice behind her that make her jump a pit " Ummm Hey Lucy" it was mike who was scratching the back of his head. Before he and her could speak Matt screamed out " OK EVERYONE WE ARE HERE" and open the door to reveal countless of animals ranging from scorpions to snakes and ...to spiders

Everyone was paying attention to what Matt was saying " in this room we have been doing experiments on multiple species of animals to discover their genetic code to see if we can use it to benefit mankind and make the world a better place"

" yeah yeah that's great and all NOW tell us the real badass things you guys do here like all the weapons and stuff" Paulo said everyone ether giggled or stared at him and Matt just laughed

" mate I wish I could show you then but it's very restricted Area you know to make sure terrorists or dumb people using them...but maybe you can be my test subject for some of those weapons hmmm" he said that joking tone of voice everyone laughed but Paulo was A bit freaked out about what he said.

" Ha ha ok everyone let's continue on the tour now on you're right you can se...ummmmm" Matt look around with a worried look on his face

Lucy walk up to him a tap his shoulder " hey Matt is everything alright?"

" hah OH yes I'm fine just wondering where are the spiders I kept are... oh that's right forgot to tell you about them going to be the new experiment spiders i've been working on but looks like they're up and disappeared probably nothing someone must of them or something nothing to worry about mis...ummmm"

Lucy look at him and smiled " the names Lucy"

" Lucy?... I like that name i'll be sure to remember Miss Lucy" Matt walk back to the group and continued talking to them

Well he was talking to them the small reddish spider was calling down from his window and landed on Lucy neck in pit her she let out a yelp and flick the spider of her neck she was a bit worried about the bite and she was about to tell someone but Paulo walk up behind you and tapped on the shoulder.

" Hey you coming? the groups going to another location soon"

* * *

Lucy was going to tell him about the bite but decided not...couldn't be in the bad right?

End of chapter 1


End file.
